Blame Me Why Don't Ya?
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A mysterious visitor pays the Loonatics a visit, and Danger Duck is blamed for what happens. Will he be ale to prove his innocence? Or will his imposter take care of his freinds first? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

Proluge: It was a dark night in the city of Acemetropolis. The Loonatics were all asleep in their beds after beating another villan at her own game. Now they were just waiting for the next distater to hit. Boy did it hit, right in their own headquaters. A shadowy figure was creeping down the hallway, heading for Mr. Tech E. Coyote's lab. The figure placed his hand on the scan pad outside the door of the lab. The pad glowed green and he stepped in. He strolled over to the computers and started to type in some keys.

Computer: Name?

Figure: Danger Duck.

Computer: Welcome, what can I do for you?

Duck: I need you to download this for me. puts it into the computers drive

The computer downloads the data off the disk and something happens

Computer: Warning! Overload sqeunce activated. Computer set to blow in five minutes!

Duck walks out of the lab

Duck: So long, team.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Did It?

Ch.1: Who Did It?

The alarm soon went off in the Loonatics tower as soon as the computers exploded. The whole team ran to the lab seeing it completely destroyed. Tech was the most frantic.

Tech: My files, the plans for the new weapons, the security systems... Gone!

Lexi: Who could have done this?

Ace: That's what I'd like to know.

Duck: We're not going to know until Tech gets this whole thing fixed anyway. Besides who could gotten in while the alarms were turned on?

Ace: Good question, although we're going to have to wait for the answer. Rev, do you think you can help Tech rebuild? The rest off us will search for clues.

Rev nodds and the others go on with their search. Lexi picks up what seems to be a small black feather near the door.

Ace: What have you found Lex?

Lexi: This looks like Duck's feather.

The black feather was snatched out of her hand

Duck: I'll take that back thank you.

Ace: What were you doing near the lab?

Duck: Heading secretly toward the kitchen to get the last bit of pizza before Slam did.

Ace: It could of been some other bird besides Duck.

Lexi: But how would that explian them getting in here without setting off the alarm?

Before Ace had a chance to answer Rev sped in reporting that everything was fixed in the lab. So the team reported to the lab seeing Tech press a button to bring a holographic display up on screen.

Tech: This what are security system caught on tape before the camera got destroyed.

A figure was seen stepping into the lab. It's head turned toward the camera and it disappeared for a second. The figure reappeared holding a firey sphere right in front of the camera. Then all turned to static, resultly saying that the camera was destroyed

Ace: Make a list of what we saw.

Rev: A firey orb just appeared in his hand. He was able to teleport from the door to the camera. And, he looked like a duck.

Everyone's eye's turned on Danger Duck

Duck: Why is everyone looking at me? Wait, you don't think I did this do you?

Tech: So far your the only one that's fits the description.

Duck: But I didn't do it!

Lexi: We found one of your feathers outside the lab.

Duck: This one? holding up the feather he took from Lex Why don't you compare to one of my other feathers?

Tech: I will. Meanwhile you'll have to be confined to your room,Slam will stand guard to make sure you don't come out.

**Ch.2: Kidnapped**

**Duck: This is great. Someone breaks into the lab, and I'm the main suspect.**

**He floped down on his bed looking up at the ceiling**

**Duck: It wasn't me, I'm not guilty. But how can I prove it?**

**Voice: You won't ever be able to prove it.**

**Duck jumps up, power egg burning in his hand**

**Duck: Who's there?**

**Voice: Your worst nightmare.**

**What happened next was all to fast for Danger Duck's sake. The room suddenly grew very dark, and the next thing he remembered was strong claw-like hands pulled him into the black abyass.**

**Lexi was on her way to Danger Duck's room with a food tray in hand. Slam took a sniff of the tray and tried to grab it, but Lexi blasted him out of her way and went through the door. Slam grumbled in disappiontment. But when Lexi took a first look around Duck's room the first thing she saw was that Duck wasn't there. Shocked she quickly dropped the tray and ran off to tell Ace. Ace was shocked with the news. Tech, Rev, and Slam had seen Lexi run by and followed her, and they to were shocked.**

**Ace: How could he got out? Slam was right by the door.**

**Lex: Hello? He can teleport!**

**Tech: For a short distance yes. But, if he had teleported he only appear a few yards from Slam. Unless he teleported himself out of the tower to find himself falling ten stories.**

**Ace: We'd better look at his room. Come on!**

**Meanwhile Duck was just now opening his eye's to see himself in a torchlit room made of stone. He tried to move his arms, but found out he couldn't.**

**Duck: Chains typical. I'll be out in no time**

**He tries to teleport out of them, but is rewarded with the pleasure of finding out he can't**

**Duck: Okay so what mess have I've stepped into this time?**


	3. Chapter 3: An Empty Feeling

Ch.3: An Empty Feeling

When the team entered through Duck's bedroom door, at first they were surprised by Duck's disappearence. And then they saw how empty the room was. There was a bed, a dresser with nothing but a small book and a picture of Duck on it. The walls had nothing on them, except a tiny mirrior.

Tech: One's room expresses how they feel.

Ace: I thought Duck had more stuff than this.

Lex: His room is so bare. I wonder what this book is. picks it up

The book was a dairy, most of the entries had Duck saying that he was a better hero than Ace. Ace lookd smug at that. One the entries was recent. It had been about how Duck thought he was so clever to have gotten the last slice of pizza before Slam did, last night.

Tech: This entry was done at 12:30

Ace: So?

Tech: The time on the security cam read 12:30 exactly. In other words Duck couldn't have been the one that swiped my files.

Ace:Then why the disappearing act?

Why they were dicussing Duck's disappearence, Duck himself was fixing to meet a shadow of his former self. Duck was struggling to teleport out of his chains, but couldn't. A shadow rose up from the floor taking form of Danger Duck.

Duck: Who might you be?

Nightshade: My name's Nightshade, I'm a shapeshifter.

Duck: So you were the one who broke into the tower.

Nightshade: Correct, I've could have taken anyone of the team's forms and easily raid Tech's lab, plus destroying his system. You always grabbed for the spotlight, now I'm giving it to you.

Duck: How? By trying to frame me?

Nightshade: Let's just say, I'm giving you your on page in history. As the most Dangerous Duck in the world. walks to the door Now if you excuse me I have a Duck to frame.

Stops

Nightshade: Oh I forgot to mention one thing. Half of your energy will be drained in less than an hour, so I don't think teleporting is going to help.

She walks out, leaving Duck alone

Duck:Help me.mumbled

**Ch.4: Danger Duck on the Loose**

**The Loonatics were now sitting down at a table, still wondering where the heck Duck could be. Then all a sudden Zadivia lights up the screen. One look at the team's face's tells her all she needs to know.**

**Zadivia: You look down Ace.**

**Ace: It's Duck he's disappeared. I wonder where he is.**

**Zadivia: He's in the city Ace. And, he's destroying it!**

**The Loonatics were stunned, and took off in the jet to see if it were true. It was true there down in the city was Danger Duck throwing power eggs amok. Citizens screamed and spread off in all directions**

**Ace: Duck what do you think your doing?**

**Duck: Ace, you always hogged the spotlight. Well now it's my turn. forms a power egg and throws it at the plane**

**Rev: Look out.**

**Meanwhile the real Danger Duck was trying to get free, but the chains were quickly sucking out his energy.**

**Danger: Only got one chance...**

**He took a deep breath and transported his arm free, the one with the communicator. He turned it on with his beak and started to call his friend's. Back topside, Ace and the rest of the team were battling who they thought was Danger Duck. His teleportation powers made him hard to hit, and before you could fire, a power egg would be in your face. Duck was more dangerous than he looked. Ace's comminicator suddenly picked up a signal.**

**Ace: Talk to me.**

**He was surprised to hear a weak voice over on the other end. It managed to to say something though.**

**Voice: Help...me...nightshade...framed...ace**

**Ace tried to decipher the message, then it suddenly hit him and he yelled to the team.**

**Ace: Hold your fire! That guy is not Duck!**

**Lexi and the others were astonished by the sudden call to cease fire, then all eye's turned to Danger Duck.**

**Duck: What do you mean? I'm Duck.**

**Ace: No your not, the real Danger Duck just gave me a call, your the one who framed him.**

**Duck laughs then turns into Nightshade. The team gasps.**

**Nightshade: So, you have it all figured out, your to late to help him now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kept In The Dark

**Ch.5: Kept in the Dark**

**Ace: What did you do with Duck?**

**Nightshade: I did what I said I would, give him what he always desired, a place in history.**

**Lexi: Where is he?**

**She was getting ready to brain blast if nessary**

**Nightshade: I won't tell, but I'll give you a clue. Find the name of a 3D rectangle, minus the 'm', added by the golden orb that used to float in the sky, equals to where he'll lie.**

**She disappears and Ace turns to Tech.**

**Ace: Tech, firgure out what that means. The rest of us will take the jet to search for Duck.**

**Meanwhile the real Danger Duck was still chained to the wall, and started losing energy thanks to those chains. He had tried to teleport his whole body out, but to no avial. He decided agian to try to contact the team hoping at least he would stay conious enough to say something.**

**Duck: Danger Duck calling team.**

**Ace's voice is heard**

**Ace: Duck. Where are you?**

**Duck: Chained to a wall in some sort of dungeon.**

**Ace: Can't you teleport?**

**Duck: No. These 'shade' characters chains are draining my energy every minute.**

**Ace: We think found out where you are. Hang On. hangs up**

**Duck: For how much longer?**

**Duck could feel his muscles growing stiff and he started to feel very sleepy. Nightshade walked in and saw how tired Danger Duck seemed. Smiling she checked the duck's pulse. It was rapidly growing weak, if the Loonatic's didn't come soon Danger Duck would die.**


	5. Chapter 5: To The Rescue

**Ch.6: To The Rescue**

**Ace walked in on the bridge of the jet, meeting the rest of the team.**

**Ace: I had another talk with Duck, we better find out where he is and fast.**

**Looks at Tech, the coyote nods and puts the riddle given from Nightshade on screen.**

**Tech: I think I've firgured out Nightshade's riddle. The name of a 3D rectangle is a Prism. Minus the 'm' you get Pris. Added with the golden orb that used to float in the sky, which is the sun. You get Pris-sun.**

**Lexi: So she has Duck trapped in a prision?**

**Tech nodded and Ace started giving orders**

**Ace: Rev, scan for all prisions in Acemetropolis and make it fast!**

**Rev: Two prisions confirmed Ace. One is new the other is readily condemmed**

**Ace: Then that's where we're going. Hang On!**

**Later after arriving at the prision the Loonatics went inside. It was an old style prision to be sure, the old metal bars looked rusted, and the inside of the cell's were covered with cobwebs. The ceiling above creaking, daring to fall at just the slightest sound. Lexi stopped suddenly and let out a gasp. Her super hearing had picked up the sound of shallow breathing, and then no breath at all, her eye's weld up with fear and her mind rose a single thought "Duck"**

**Ace: I wonder where he is?**

**Slam was walking ahead of the others. He suddenly fell down some stairs in the middle of the hallway.**

**Tech: I think we just found him.**

**Walking down the stairs they find Danger Duck chained to a wall and quickly run over to him.**

**Ace: Duck!**

**Tech was checking Duck's health, what he discovered was frightening.**

**Tech: Ace, if we don't get him out of here soon, I don't think he'll make it!**

**Ace uses his laser vision to cut the chains and Rev catches the dying duck before he landed on the ground. Nightshade suddenly ghosts in.**

**Nightshade: Well, this seems like the perfect revenge on the Loonatics, you take away the life of a criminal and I take one of yours.**

**Lexi: Your sick Lady!**

**Nightshade: Am I? Or am I just simply stalling for time. Danger grows weaker, to much of his energy has been drained, his death is iminate.**

**Slam: Growls angrily. (Translation: Your going to pay for hurting Duck!)**

**Slam spins toward Nightshade, but she turns into Danger Duck and teleports away. Leaving Slam flat on the ground. When she reappears she turns into Slam, and blows out two twin tornadoes from her hands, knocking the real Slam into the wall. Her eye's focused on the Loonatics, smiling she said.**

**Nightshade: Never mess with a Nightshade.**


	6. Chapter 6: To Rid of a Nightmare

**Ch.7: To Rid of a Nightmare**

**Ace: Rev, get Duck out of here!**

**Rev: On it Ace!**

**The roadrunner runs off with Duck in his arms. Nightshade makes no move to follow and looks at the little army gathered before her.**

**Nightshade: My job is done here.**

**She tries to walk away, but is stopped by Tech. His power trapping her in a mangentic feild.**

**Tech: Don't think we're done with you yet. Who are you working for?**

**Nightshade: What does it matter? I've done my job, she gives me cash, everything is on Easy Street.**

**Ace: Who hired you?**

**Nightshade: Listen I'm just a shape-shifter, a nobody. It's good to have a lot of alsiases when you want to get away from the authorites, but who has to ruin it for you? A big bossy lady which wants you to get rid of someone she knew since The Great War.**

**The Loonatics were stunned. The Great War had been fought years ago, and if Nightshade was telling the truth, Duck had to be fighting in it, and he made an emeny during the process. Further question revealed few answers and Nightshade was sent to jail while the team went to look at Duck. Tech quickly checked Duck's health.**

**Tech: His pulse is getting weaker by the second, and he's just barely breathing. We need to help him fast.**

**Lexi: Couldn't you make it faster, you know, before he...**

**She couldn't bring herself to say the last word.**

**Tech: I've been working on a medicine, that should have the same factor as my healing powers.**

**He uses it on Duck and as quick as a flash Duck's eye's begin to open.**

**Duck: Uhhhhh...Anyone get the lincense of that bus that ran me over?**

**Everybody laughed and hugged Duck tight, almost making him suffacate.**

**Duck: Whoa, What's with the hugs? I haven't been anywhere.**

**Ace: No but you were fixing to go somewhere if Tech's medince didn't work on ya?**

**Everyone gave Duck the details and he was surprised he hadn't remembered anything, but Nightshade.**

**Lexi: Hey Duck, when have you ever battled in The Great War?**

**Duck's face grew grim.**

**Duck: Who told you that?**

**Tech: Nightshade said she was working for an emine of yours from The Great War.**

**Duck's eye's grew angry and were starting to glow orange, but he quickly calmed down.**

**Duck: Yeah I fought in that war, but I at the wrong place at the wrong time, like always...**


	7. Chapter 7: An Emeny in the Mist

**Ch.8: An Emeny in the Mist**

**It was a long time ago, this war had been nothing but a senseless fight from the start. Body's lain srewn about everywhere. Luckily Duck himself was not servely harmed. He had voted to stay on the sidelines as live bait to anyone that came at him first. His fellow soldiers had left him behind and the sarge didn't even bother posting some men to stick around. He was simply a nobody to them, why should they care for some Duck. It was the people's idea's to unite the whole entire world into one huge city, but some countries apparently hadn't liked the idea. So that's were he stood on the sidelines, while the whole world was trying to bring peace.**

**Duck:This is boring. Bombs here, bombs there. What's a Duck supposed to do for a little excitment around here?**

**Voice: What indeed?**

**Duck turned around surprised to see a black-haired girl behind him. A scar that look liked a crazed lightning bolt was cut across her left eye. Her clothes were ripped, and some bruises were visable here and there.**

**Duck:Who the heck are you?**

**Zera: My name is Zera Blitz, otherwise known as Black Lightning. And what might you be?**

**Duck: Drake Duck. Not the best name in the whole world, but I'll live with it.**

**Zera: Drake, spanish for 'dragon', you'd fit in quite well with my group.**

**Duck: I don't think so lady, I have enough problems as it is.**

**Zera: Ah..yes. You wish to help people do you not? Join me Drake and I'll grant your wish.**

**She held out her hand, Duck didn't want to take it, but he did.**

**At Loonatics Headquarters**

**Ace: So you took her up on the offer?**

**Duck: Hey she had me firgured out how could I refuse.**

**Lexi: But Drake...I mean Duck...what happened next?**

**Duck: Well I'll tell ya. It was kind of fun hanging out with her gang for awhile, even taught me a few moves. But soon after the war ended I saw her real motives...**

**Zera's Base**

**FireStorm: All is ready Zera.**

**Zera: Good and what about our little Feathered Dragon?**

**FireStorm smiled.**

**FireStorm: He is being taken care of as we speak. I'm surprised you recruited him in the first place during the war.**

**Zera: He was a great help to us. Thanks to him we got enough military weapons to destroy the city!**

**An alarm suddenly went off and a soldier ran in.**

**Solider: Black Lightning! It's Feathered Dragon! He's taken control of the base! He's heading striaght towards you!**

**Zera: What! Alert all the troops Stone, we must catch Feathered Dragon!**

**Stone nodded and ran off. Zera and FireStorm looked at each other and a voice called down from overhead. It was Duck.**

**Duck: Looking for someone Zera?**

**FireStorm: Feathered Dragon!**

**Zera: Drake! What is the meaning of this?**

**Duck: I'll tell what the meaning is sister! jumps down on FireStorm We helped stop the war, and your wanting to start it agian!**

**Zera: You don't get it do you? I've worked to hard to let this moment slip through my fingers!**

**Duck: My advice...Get a new hobby. he throws a explosive device on the core's main computer Feathered Dragon is out of the cage and ready to soar.**

**He runs out just as the computer explodes not daring to see the destruction he left behind. Zera was out of his life forever. Or was she?**

**----Back at Loonatic's Headquarter's-----**

**Duck: Well that's about it.**

**The other Loonatics were stunned and Duck noticed that everyone was staring at him.**

**Duck: What? Was it something I said?**

**Ace: Something you said...it was..**

**Rev popped up.**

**Rev: That was the greatest story ever! Man you should be a writer! That story be famous!...**

**Tech put a hand over Rev's mouth.**

**Tech: So uh... Duck what about Zera, do think she's the one who hired Nightshade?**

**Duck: Hmph. No doubt. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to drop in right now.**

**Voice: Hello Drake!**

**The whole turns around to see Zera standing behind them.**

**Duck: Me and my big mouth.**

**Zera glared at Duck and the rest of the team they were in for the battle of their lives.**


	8. Chapter 8:Black Lightning Makes A Kill

**Ch.9: Black Lightning Makes A Kill**

**Zera continues the glare at Duck, the scar on her eye gave her a nasty appearence as she pulled out a hidden sword from her boot. The sword sparked with a lighted fire as she sprang forward aiming straight towards Danger Duck. Duck easily teleported out of the blade's path and Zera managed to only to slice the place where he had been sitting a moment earlier. When Duck reappeared he was a little closer to his teammates.**

**Zera's angry gaze never faltered and ran towards the whole team. Ace took aim and fired out his optic blasts at Zera, but the enraged women dodged them all. Tech tried to use his magenectic feild to trap Zera, but she was going way to fast. Even with Rev's power's there was no way they were going to get a lock on such a fast moving target.**

**Lexi: I guess now we know how she got her name. She really does move like lightning.**

**Ace: Why don't we just ask Zeus to stop throwing her then?**

**Duck: I don't really think Zeus is of use right now.**

**Tech: One thing's for sure, we need to slow her down, or she'll get past us and kill Duck.**

**Duck: Thanks for cheery update.**

**He was being sarcastic, and almost didn't see Black Lightening coming up from behind him. Luckily Slam did and switched into Thunder Mode, blasting Zera back a few yards. Danger thanked Slam for the quick rescue. Then all a sudden the battle seemed to cease.**

**Danger was confused for minute, until he saw that everyone was looking at Zera. Dark energy was flowing around her, sparks of lightning flew off her body hitting nearly everything in the room, and everything those sparks hit was fried istantly. This did not seem to be a good sign, for Danger Duck at most.**

**He had heard once about how Zera seemed to have gained powers after the war. That if she got mad enough she could kill anyone in a single blast. Looking at Zera now, he could tell he was finally going to meet the true meaning of 'Black Lightning'. Zera transformed into a dark bolt of energy and zapped forward at the speed of light. The Loonatic's didn't know what hit them, as she sped by and peirced straight through Danger Duck.**

**Now the other Loonatics were really in shock as they witnessed seeing Danger Duck being slowly electrocuted by the hands of Black Lightning. And as quick as the bolt came it went on once agian taking the form of Zera. An evil smile was painted on her face, as the Loonatics looked at the fallen duck. Her mind was reflecting on the last thing Drake Duck had to say before turning agianist her.**

**Zera: Well my friend, it seems to me as Feathered Dragon has had his wings clipped for good.**

**The other Loonatic's were mourning over Duck's body, their eye's glowing with anger. Zera was going to pay! Zera saw their eye's glowing and got ready for the final showdown. Despite every effort the Loonatics made Zera bested them all, and soon had Ace and the other Loonatics lying at her feet. Then she noticed something wrong.**

**There should have been six bodie's lying on the floor, but instead there were five. And before she knew it something or someone had hit her from behind and she was left laying on the floor unconious.**


	9. Chapter 9: The End Of Zera

**Ch.10: The End Of Zera**

**When Ace and the others woke up they could see Danger looking out the window. Ace was the first to ask.**

**Ace: What happened to Zera?**

**Duck: She's gone.**

**Lexi: Then let's go after her!**

**She was surprised when Duck shook his head. In fact the whole team was surprised. They'd thought Duck would be thrilled to go after his killer. Wait a minute! Something wasn't right here! Duck shouldn't have been alive at all. The whole team had seen Danger Duck at Zera's hands. He shouldn't be standing by the window.**

**When this realization hit the team Rev was the first to cry out.**

**Rev: Ghost!-Zombie!-Monster!------**

**Ace: Look Duck, I don't want to agree with Rev ,but, shouldn't you be dead?**

**Duck: I guess she made a mistake zipping through me.**

**Tech: Impossible! At the speed and acuracty she was going she would have killed you. So how are you still alive?**

**Duck: Your formula works wonders doesn't it?**

**His eyes turned back to the group, and Tech looked confused until he firgured it out. Was he saying that the medcine Tech had given gave him regeneration powers as well? Or did he learn to copy Tech's healing abilties by the way of his own elemental powers?**

**As Danger Duck seemily walked to his room, the team stood back wondering what kind of secrets Danger Duck had to hide, and when they were going to find out. Everyone knew about their history, but Danger's was hiding in the shadows of the past. And who know's what lurks in those shadow's.**


End file.
